


Boundaries

by huuuuuuuuulia



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, go ahead and arrest me, it doesn't go too far dw, just my girls being soft, kaoru thinks asking for cuddles is lewd, she is a saint tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huuuuuuuuulia/pseuds/huuuuuuuuulia
Summary: Today was the day.The issue had been plaguing Kaoru’s mind for several weeks now. She had spent countless nights going back and forth as to whether or not she should go through with it. But at last she has decided she was. She was going to ask Chisato the question.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> aisdgkjdhfjadh HELLO i wrote another shitty kaochisa fic !! I'm not an author at all but I had this idea and I thought it was cute ! so I went "fuck it" and so I'm publishing another fic !! Let's just PRETEND this is in a different universe than that other fic i wrote ahabahaahaha. Hopefully this is an enjoyable read ;;

Today was the day.

The issue had been plaguing Kaoru’s mind for several weeks now. She had spent countless nights going back and forth as to whether or not she should go through with it. But at last she has decided she was. She was going to ask Chisato the question.

Kaoru planned to do it the next time the two were alone, and the opportunity had come one weekend when the two were both free. Naturally, the couple planned to spend time with each other, and Chisato agreed to come over to Kaoru’s house at around noon.

The whole day Kaoru was _nervous_. She rehearsed over and over what she was going to say to Chisato. She planned the timing, mood of the moment, and all the possible reactions Chisato could have to the question Kaoru was going to ask. After thinking out the best and worse case scenario, the situation could go either really good or really bad. However, despite Kaoru’s preparation, all plans had seemed to leave her as soon as Chisato arrived at her doorstep.

“Greetings, my love.” Kaoru greeted her girlfriend as she opened the front door. Chisato smiled angelically, lightly grabbing Kaoru’s hand and following her inside.

As soon as the two were isolated from the public, a switch flipped and all formalities dropped. Chisato immediately wrapped Kaoru into a gentle hug. The taller girl sighed softly and returned it.

“I missed you, Kao-chan.” Chisato murmured into Kaoru’s chest, tightening the hug, “It’s been forever. I’m sorry we can’t be around each other more…”

Kaoru shook her head, “You’re busy, Chii-chan, I understand that.”

“I still feel really bad though…”

“You’re only doing your best. Focus on yourself; don’t worry about me.”

Chisato huffed, “There you go again, saying things like that…”

The two let go of each other after a few moments, and decided to go upstairs to Kaoru’s room. All of a sudden _the question _Kaoru had planned on asking came back to memory. She began to feel dizzy, and sat down on her bed. Chisato followed, and routinely rested her head on Kaoru’s shoulder. Normally, Kaoru would sigh contently at the touch, but today she was internally screaming.

_I can’t do this I can’t do this I can’t do this I can’t do this I can’t-_

“Hey— Um…” Kaoru blurted.

Chisato’s head perked up, “What is it?”

_Oh God._ “Chii-chan…”

Chisato looked at Kaoru questionably.

“I wanted to ask you something…” All at once Kaoru began to sweat, and she just _knew_ her face was glowing red.

“Ask me what?” Chisato tilted her head a little. It was really cute. Kaoru swallowed.

“I wanted to know uh…if…um…”

Chisato suddenly looked concerned and leaned in closer. Not good. Kaoru almost blacked out.

“Kao-chan? Is something the ma—“

_Just say it, you idiot!_

“Can I hold you?” Kaoru blurted. 

…..

…

Kaoru's voice echoed throughout the room. Perhaps she said that a little too loud. Kaoru’s eyes that were previously squeezed shut slowly opened to reveal Chisato’s clearly confused face.

“Of course you can? We hold each other all the time, don’t we?”

“I mean, y-yeah but like…” Kaoru started to twiddle with a strand of her hair, “Like…we usually just like…hug and stuff but I wanted to hold you like…longer and um...closer…?” Kaoru covered her flushed face with her hands, “_Ah!_ This is so embarrassing…”

Chisato snorted, then wheezed. Kaoru peeked through her hands.

“You want to cuddle? Is that what you want?” the blonde laughed. Kaoru averted her eyes and gave a shy nod.

Chisato laughed again, “Oh, Kao-chan you don’t have to ask for something like _that! _I’m more than okay with it!”

Kaoru lowered her hands and sighed with relief, “S-sorry I just…wanted to be sure and all…since it’s a lot more than what we usually do..”

“Oh, please, that’s nothing compared to what else we can do with each other, Kao-chan.” Chisato smiled. Kaoru stared.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Chisato blinked, “…Nevermind.”

Kaoru shuffled in her spot a little, “So…uh…” she glanced around, “Is…holding you now okay?”

Chisato smiled, “Well, that’s what you wanted, no?”

Kaoru blushed again, and Chisato broke into her usual fit of giggles. For a moment Kaoru sat there fuming with embarrassment, then she suddenly lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Chisato and falling back onto the bed. Chisato went silent, and Kaoru buried her face into Chisato’s chest.

“…Is like this okay?” Kaoru whispered after several seconds of silence. As a response, Chisato slowly began to run her hand along Kaoru’s hair. The taller girl nuzzled up against Chisato at the touch and sighed contently. The two laid together quietly, Chisato stroking Kaoru’s hair and Kaoru holding her girlfriend close, taking comfort in her warmth. Her ears were red.

Little did Kaoru know how flustered Chisato was herself. Having her girlfriend against her so tenderly was almost too much. Chisato was overwhelmed with happiness, so much so that she couldn’t speak if she tried. She was sure that Kaoru could hear how fast Chisato’s heart was racing, and sure enough….

“You’re heart is beating fast.” Kaoru murmured. Chisato let out an awkward huff, attempting to hide her bashfulness.

Kaoru was quiet for a moment before saying, “My heart is racing too. I’m…really happy right now…”

Chisato continued to stroke Kaoru’s hair, “I am too.” She whispered, though happy would be an understatement.

Suddenly, a daring idea popped into Kaoru’s head.

“…Chii-chan?”

“Yes?”

“Can I…ask you another thing?”

“Of course.” Chisato moved to sit up. Kaoru followed, kind of disappointed, and Chisato noticed.

“I’m sorry, did you still want too…”

Kaoru shook her head, “No, it’s okay. It’s actually necessary for uh—“ Kaoru started to feel hot all over, what the hell was she thinking? “For what I also wanted to ask.”

Chisato expectantly looked at Kaoru. Her lover looked away awkwardly, playing with her hair again.

“Can I…” _Oh god oh god oh god_, “Is it okay if I…um…_ugh!_”

Kaoru hid behind her hands, and she felt pathetic. How could this come so easily for literally everybody else ever? Why was she the one to lose it by just asking a simple question? It wasn’t fair.

Chisato looked at Kaoru sympathetically, and of course a little teasingly, “Is it something embarrassing again? What is it this time, a peck on the cheek?”

Kaoru froze. Chisato noticed the reaction.

“Hm?”

“That’s…” Kaoru began slowly, “actually correct.”

Chisato looked at Kaoru for a moment, kind of surprised, then giggled, “You’re that shy about a kiss on the cheek?”

“Are you really that surprised?” Kaoru laughed, partially because her nerves were going through the roof. Chisato giggled with her girlfriend as she scooted herself closer, “No, I’m not. It’s still adorable, though.”

Kaoru stopped laughing as she noticed Chisato leaning in closer.

_She's okay with it? Is she expecting me to do it? Right now? Already? _Kaoru’s mind went crazy. She had no idea how she even had the nerve to ask for something like this. There was no way she could act it out herself.

A moment passed with the two staring at each other awkwardly. Chisato’s gaze suddenly made Kaoru blush and look away, “D-don’t look so much before I…”

“Sorry, your eyes are just so gorgeous, I couldn’t help but get lost in them!”

Kaoru almost fell over. Chisato was _definitely _doing this on purpose.

“Oh my _god_, Chii-chan you are not making this any easier!” She whined, and Chisato broke into the usual fit of giggles.

All of a sudden, Kaoru whipped back around and left a hasty peck on Chisato’s left cheek. The blonde went silent. She froze and stared.

"Oh..." Pink began to creep across Chisato’s face. She touched where Kaoru had kissed and started to grin softly like a shy little kid.

It was so out of character from the normal Chisato Shirasagi, so much so that it was even a rarity for Kaoru to see her girlfriend put on such a face. But here she was, seeing her beloved look away bashfully, a small, angelic smile worn on her tinted red face.

Kaoru’s face erupted with heat, and the two girls sat there in a long silence, both a pair of blushing messes.

“Kao-chan…” Chisato broke the silence, still grinning with her voice slightly over a whisper, “Can I kiss you too?”

Kaoru’s eyes glanced up, and then quickly returned to staring at the bed as they met Chisato’s gaze. She simply nodded.

Chisato leaned forward, only a few inches away. Kaoru’s emotions were going ballistic.

“Look up.”

Kaoru did, and locked eyes with Chisato. Kaoru’s heart soared at the look of her girlfriend’s face; her eyes were so gentle and full of so much love, Kaoru could cry at how much genuine emotion Chisato was showing to her in that moment. The blonde moved a strand of hair out of Kaoru’s face and placed that hand on her left cheek.

“Close your eyes.”

Kaoru obeyed, and braced herself for Chisato’s touch.

Kaoru’s eyes flew open. This kiss was not on the cheek.

Chisato’s lips were pressed against Kaoru’s. The touch was tender and soft…Kaoru shut her eyes again and let the sensation take over. Kaoru felt Chisato’s soft breathing, and could feel the light touch of Chisato’s eyelashes on her skin. They stayed locked for only a few moments until all too quickly Chisato pulled away. The couple made eye contact again, only inches apart.

“Was that okay? I’m sorry if that surprised you…” Chisato whispered. She was just as flushed as Kaoru was.

“No, that was okay…” The taller girl murmured, still staring into Chisato’s violet eyes. How she was able to say this while keeping eye contact was beyond Kaoru.

“I-if you want…you can do it again…”

Chisato said nothing. She embraced Kaoru again, and this time Kaoru kissed back. The kisses started off quick and light. Kaoru couldn’t help but grin a little at Chisato’s gentle touch. The kisses went on, and with every embrace Chisato began to pull Kaoru in more, Kaoru could taste Chisato more, and then suddenly Kaoru felt a bit _much _of Chisato’s tongue—

_Oh._

Kaoru inhaled sharply, and Chisato instantly pulled away.

“I’m sorry! Was that too far?” Chisato’s eyes were filled with genuine concern, “We don’t have to do this anymore if you don’t want, I know you only asked for one thing— So If I’m pushing it then…!”

Kaoru stared bug-eyed, then looked away. Everything down to her neck was red.

“…I liked that." Kaoru's voice was shaking, much to her embarrassment, "Please…do it more.”

Red eyes met violet. Something about Chisato’s eyes made her seem hungry.

“You mean it?”

“Yeah…”

And with that, Kaoru’s back was tossed against the bed. Kaoru sighed and shut her eyes as Chisato clutched her face and kissed her again, and again, each kiss filled with more intense passion and love than the last. Kaoru felt dizzy as Chisato’s warmth and flowery scent overwhelmed her. Chisato went from hovering over Kaoru to nuzzling up against her body, her hands wrung through her girlfriend’s hair.

Kaoru felt her breathing quicken as Chisato’s kisses became more desperate, more sloppy, more rough. Chisato sucked in Kaoru’s bottom lip and bit at it. Kaoru made a noise that she had _never _made before in her entire life. Chisato quite enjoyed that reaction, for she let out a satisfied sigh and kept on trying to get that noise out of her lover.

She licked around Kaoru’s mouth and bit again. The taller girl squeaked and started to squirm. The kisses made Kaoru feel like she was on fire. Her heart was going wild, all she could think about was how _good_ Chisato smelled and how _lovely_ her touch was and how much she_ loved her girlfriend…_

Chisato’s kisses trailed across Kaoru’s jawline and up to her ear. Chisato nibbled at it and Kaoru yelped.

_“Ch-Chii-chan!” _

Chisato shot up_. _She was blushing furiously and stared down at the girl beneath her. Kaoru’s eyes were still half closed, and they looked away when they met with Chisato’s. Kaoru covered her mouth with the back of her hand. She was heaving and sweating like crazy.

“Th-that was…” she mumbled.

“Too far, I know.” Chisato looked away, clearly embarrassed, “I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking—“

Kaoru shook her head, cutting off Chisato’s rambling, “That was…really nice…”

Chisato stared dumbstruck, “Really? That wasn’t too much?”

Kaoru glanced up at Chisato, “It wasn’t…But uh—“ her blush deepened, “When you bite uhm...don’t do it so hard cus…if somebody sees…th-then…”

Chisato blinked, then smirked, “I’ll just have to bite where nobody can see, then.”

_“Pardon?!” _Kaoru's voice cracked.

Chisato bursted out laughing, and then fell back onto Kaoru, kissing her girlfriend’s nose, “_God_, you’re so precious, Kao-chan! I love you…!”

“I love you too, Chii-chan.” Kaoru started to chuckle as well. Chisato cupped her hands around Kaoru's cheeks, showering her with soft little kisses. Kaoru happily allowed it, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's back. The couple giggled with each other, just as they did as they were little children. The kissing and laughing continued until the two eventually settled down, nuzzling up against each other in a gentle, loving silence.

In the end, it seems like Kaoru asking the question went far better than anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it kinda ends abruptly i literally had no idea what else to add ahaha. have a nice day !!


End file.
